Of Ice and Fireworks
by Bartric
Summary: With the Lunar festival on its way, Mei is invited by her family to spend time with them during the lunar festival, Much to her delight everyone in Overwatch are coming with her to celebrate, including Junkrat, however things don't go as planned for this one chance for R&R. Please Enjoy, Review and share and Happy Chinese New year!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Overwatch has been very busy these last couple of weeks since the start of the new year. Overwatch has been the main news in most social media. Winston was sitting at his base in Watchpoint: Gibraltar. He was delighted to hear some actual good news about the team, the success was not only thanks to him but to his team in Overwatch. The Gorilla scientist hopped off his seat at the computer and decided to check up on the others, seeing how they were faring with their hard earned reputation. Winston enters the Overwatch main hall to see most of the heroes going on with their daily routines.

Mercy was spending time with Ana, discussing about nano-tech as well as other subjects, mostly on how the boys have been doing. Lucio and Hana are playing some sort of racing game, Lucio was in the lead but lost to Hana at the last moment, Offering Lucio a challenge of 50 out of 100. Jack Morrison was spending some time with the Shimada brothers, since peace between all three men have been established there was no bitterness between any of them, which was a big relief to the rest of the team. Zarya was arm wrestling Reinhardt, the two strongest members looked to be keeping at each others paces with their "Friendly" competition with Pharah as the referee, keeping count of the victories, though thankfully no blood has been spilt so there is no need for alarm. Symmetra was reading what looked like a fantasy book, using her bionic hand to create light holographic versions of the characters with just her robotic fingers, it was fascinating really. Roadhog was asleep on the couch, his breathing very heavy but normal for the giant one many apocalypse, who also seems to have a plushy Pachimari in his hand, snuggling it a little, it kind of defeats the purpose of a giant monster to be a child inside, but whos to say? McCree and Tracer have been in the other room drinking Coffee, The two have been inseparable ever since McCree asked her out on a date, it was cute, though a little cringe worthy when they get lovey on each other, though other then that, it was tolerable. Zenyatta and Bastion were found by the corner, meditating, Ganymede, Bastion's Best friend was meditating in his own way, by sleeping in his nest. Last but not least was Jamison and Mei were at the table with Jamison talking proudly of his heists when he was a criminal and Mei drinking her tea as she listened, to be Honest It was hard to see the Junker and the climatologist to be dating since Junkrat was a mad bomber and Mei was a very shy yet strong willed person, but somehow the two seemed better with each other. Yeah, Things in Gibraltar have never felt so peaceful...Until the following day.

Mei was in her laboratory, doing some research on her computer when she received an email, at first Mei didn't pay much attention until the letter's headline read: 给我甜蜜的女儿 (To my sweet Daughter)

Mei was shocked and immediately opened up the letter, it was indeed her mother. Mei cried with joy as she begins to write a response with immediate reply back, Hours upon hours the two Family members replied to each others messages leaving Mei's work untouched, then she was invited to her family's home in China to reunite with the rest of her kin and enjoy the lunar festival. Mei hasn't enjoyed the lunar festival ever since she was a child, with a quick response, she answered a very enthusiastic yes.

Winston was exercising with Zarya, Though her methods were... Unusual, they did somehow increase most of the teams endurance, well those who were stuck as Zarya's partners anyways. Mei walks up to Winston as he drops a backpack full of bricks on the ground which confused Mei but shook her head to get herself to focus. "Winston, Can I ask for a favor?" Winston sat down looking tired and stared at Mei. "Well of course Mei, what do you need?" Mei blushed a little looking embarrassed, but steeled herself and explained to Winston of the whole email conversation with her mother. After she finished explaining Winston and Zarya who was nearby, Winston thought to himself and nodded in approval. "Of course, Family is everything, especially to me, we can bring the whole team along, I think we all deserve a little R&R." Mei was overjoyed and hugged her furry companion. "Thank you Winston, I can't express my gratitude, OH I have to tell the others!"

She runs off to tell the others, leaving Zarya and Winston alone. "You Think its wise to ignore training to go to festival?" Zarya asked as she crossed her arms disapprovingly at Winston. "Well it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of rest, besides the team works hard, it might bid them well to actually enjoy the festival. Zarya thought about it for a moment then nods. "Very well, in the meantime we still have three more laps." She straps the backpack on Winston's back, he grunts in pain as he returns to his grueling exercise.

Mei invited the whole team to join her for the lunar festival, much to her delight everyone agreed to come, though she left out the family invitation and decided to invite Jamison to it. She knocks on the door and out came a shrilled yet comical voice from the other side. "Oi, hold yer damn pants I'm comin'!" Junkrat opened his door to let an array of scrap to flow out of his room and onto the clean floor that Mei was standing on. She shook her head at the sight but smiled warmly none the less. "Oh, Its only you Snowflake, what's up?" Jamison asked more confidently as he leans against the frame of the door, looking at Mei. "I just wanted to know if you're willing to come to china with the rest of the group for the lunar festival?" Junkrat was wide eyed and curved his smiled from cheek to cheek. "The festival ya say?... Mate, I haven't been to that in ages... the fireworks, the good food, the fireworks, the dragons and most importantly... THE FIREWORKS!" He began to giggle in mad fits as he thinks about those spectacular explosions in the sky, and even the sparkles and Dynamite involved. Mei only chuckled at his antics, then went on to more pressing matters. "I'll take it as a yes then... There is one more thing however, I just got in contact with my mother, and she invited me and you to my home." She was starting to blush a little. in the midst of Junkrat's manic episode, he stopped and raised his eyebrow. "Say wha' now, I don't thin' I met your folks." Mei blushed even redder. "W-well... you see, I told her, you are my boyfriend and... Well, I may have smudged the truth... just a little bit." Junkrat tilts his head. "Ok... But do I still get to play with the fireworks?" Mei blinked at him at his obliviousness but decided to roll with it. "Uh... Yes!, you can, after we met my parents." Junkrat cleaned his ear with his real pinkie then smirked. "Alright then, let me get packin' for the event." Mei nods in understanding, as she goes to get ready herself, Junkrat Grabs her wrist with his prosthetic hand then pulls her close to him, kissing her cheek. "Don't worry Snowflake, I'll bet your folks are gonna love me." He winked at her slyly then walked back into his room, closing the door. Mei smiled warmly at him, then it slowly died as she realized the situation and how bad it might be. "I hope so..." She said to herself as she walks back to her room.

Meanwhile in China in an unknown location. A sinister plan was formulating. A tall, slender yet masculine figure was kneeling down to a small yet cloaked seated figure. "Everything is going as planned, master." The tall figure spoke in an Omnic toned voice. The smaller figure turned the chair and looked at the Figure. "Good.. Once Overwatch comes, I want all of you to eliminate them... understand?" The figure said evilly as he eyed the room filled with the same tall figures, in unison saying. "Yes, Master." All bowing to the figure before leaving the room, leaving the small figure to plot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following Morning, all the members of Overwatch have packed their bags and are now traveling towards Lijiang. The Ride was quick but it was enjoyable for the team. Mei was sitting nearby the window, taking in the breathtaking view of Lijiang once it was in view, The city was bustling, shops are opened on every corner and covered in in many traditional oriental decorations to celebrate the new year of the Rooster. As the Ship prepares to dock nearby Lijiang towers, where the team are going to currently stay, the welcoming committee was the first to arrive on scene. Once the doors open, the whole team were blinded by flashes of cameras going off and the sounds of reporters trying to get an interview with one of the Overwatch members, but thanks to the escort of the police, they managed to enter the tower with little to no incident.

"Agh, forgive the people of this city heroes, somehow they got wind of your visit to our esteemed tower." Said Ce Shu. the middle aged man looked to be well dressed, he is the current owner of Lijiang hotel, which currently resides next to Lijiang Towers research facility. Winston chuckled lightly as he walked up to the owner. "It is quite alright, We weren't expecting such a welcome." Ce Shu bowed his head. "Ahh, but you are all heroes, you saved the world from plunging into an eternal war without an end, its the least we can do, my bell-hops will take you to your rooms." Ce Shu orders a large group of bell-hops to take the team's bags and suitcases. Though Roadhog grips onto his bags, growling at the bell-hop who gets the message and goes to help someone else. Ce Shu escorted them to their rooms, the rooms were actually connected to each making it into a one floor house. The rooms are decorated in an extravagant detail, something an emperor could afford and stay, the floors are covered in soft fur, the walls were covered in random Chinese paintings and artwork, in the middle of the room was a silk covered couch that stood in front of a giant flat screen TV, and there was a balcony that overlooked the rest of the city, the city was alive, bustling, and very busy.

"Now, the men can sleep in the their bed rooms on the right, while the women can sleep on the left, now please enjoy your rest in Lijiang and if you require anything, please notify me and I shall get right on it." Ce Shu closed the doors, leaving Overwatch to their own devices.

"Ahhh, now this is how a king lives!" Commented Reinhardt as he stretches his aching muscles. Roadhog drops himself on the floor and moved his fingers around the fuzzy floor. "So soft..." Then he lies back, letting out a very satisfied groaning as he outstretched himself. Angela opened the balcony door, getting the wonderful view of the city. "This is a very beautiful city." She commented softly as she leans against the railing. Mei sat on the couch, feeling fatigued from the trip. "Yes, The city sure changed a lot from my time, but at least it's much more cleaner then it was ten years ago... Its so good to be home..." Mei wipes away a tear from eye as she gazes over the city.

The teams set their belongings into their rooms. In the Women's room, Mei was dressing up to go meet her parents, everything had to be perfect, it has been so many years since they last talked and she wanted things to go smoothly. Hana was behind Mei helping her with her hair. "I hope you're excited to meet your parents Mei." Said the spunky gamer girl as she tied Mei's hair into a bun then inserts her pin right in the middle to keep it together. Mei smiles warmly at the thought. "I am, It would be nice to see my own family again, I think all the adventuring and my research hasn't let me any time to go visit them."

Ana who was sitting nearby reading a book looked up and chuckled. "Well such is the life of children, even if you younglings are always busy, don't bother to call, at least we know in your hearts you still remember us." Ana said in a wise yet motherly tone. Mei turns around and nods at Ana. "That is true... I hope they won't mind I'm bringing Jamison with me."

Pharah laughed loudly as she exits the shower. "Junkrat? Look Mei, I'm not one to judge with what goes on between you and him, but last I checked, He is a psychopathic, Bomb-obsessed, dangerous, murderous and very, very, flammable... If I was in your parents shoes, I wouldn't even want him to step forth in my own home." Pharah said bluntly. Mei looked at the former Helix-guard and scowled at her. "Hey, Jamison has changed, he isn't that bad of a bully anymore!" Pharah lifted her hands in defense. "Easy, easy, I'm not saying now, What I meant to say is... he isn't boyfriend material... at least in your parents eyes... he is still... well half of those things I said."

Mei blinked for a moment then understood what she meant. Junkrat lived a life of a Junker, he is now a hero, but his looks, his mannerism, everything about junkrat yelled. "Unsuitable" Mei froze there for a moment. "哦，我的上帝 (Oh my god), you're right, I know Jamison personally and he is a great guy...after you get rid of the smell of sulfur, but my parents don't even know him, they might just recognize him as the world famous criminal, They might get him arrested, they might disapprove of this, they-." She begins to hyper ventilate, suddenly Zarya turns towards her then shakes her violently, causing her to look disheveled. "Calm down, little panda, calm down!" Mei was being shaken too fast that she lost her train of thought and pleaded to stop. Once Zarya lets go, Mei was holding her head, looking a little dizzy. "T-thanks Zarya... I think I needed that." Zarya smiled proudly. "Пожалуйста (Your welcome.), Listen... I may not know how you feel right now, but I do know this... Your parents love you, and who ever you bring... they might not like at first... its all about getting to know them... But if they're very stingy about who they expect you are with, then... you can attempt to change Jamison's persona... If that case."

Mei thought about Zarya's words but seemed to come to a conclusion that Zarya didn't meant to give as advice. "You're right... I can make Jamison look like a normal person, and keep his mannerism from looking like a crazed lunatic!" She hugs Zarya, "Thank you!" She then leaves the room while fixing her hair, leaving the women to themselves. "...I was being sarcastic about last part." Hana snickers a little. "Maybe she took it wrong... Oh this is going to be awesome." Zarya glares at her. "Then this going to be bad, Кролик (Bunny)." Hana only shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, don't be a noob, what can possibly go wrong?"

Meanwhile in the men's room. Jamison was on the bed setting up his clothing for the lunar festival. It was basically his old clothing only dyed in red, his bombs replaced with Chinese firecrackers (that still blow up destructively anyways), his prosthetic arm and leg are painted red in a sloppy way, but leaving a dash of the prosthetics color to add the gold part. Jamison smirked deviously at his festive clothing. "Ahh, Now this mates... Is a look of sheer art." Lucio looked over Jamison's shoulder and chuckled. "Isn't that just your old clothes dyed red?" Jamison eyed Lucio suspiciously. "Yeeeaaaah?" Lucio laughs heartily. "That's awesome dude, you're really into the spirit of the Lunar festival huh?" Jamison smiled and proudly stated. "That's right, I love all holidays because I can use explosives, and NOT be arrested for it."

Genji and Hanzo looked at one another, with Genji leaning closer to his brother's ear. "At least he doesn't know about 4th of July, otherwise we'd have a crater in the base." Hanzo nods in agreement. "I especially Love 4th of July especially The fireworks, it could be more spectacular if I can just get my hands on it!" Jamison stated. The two brothers looked at the mad Junker in fear that he actually knows the American holiday. 'Tawagoto! (shit!)' The two brothers thought simultaneously.

Winston was finishing up reading a tourist map of the activities they could engage in while the festival was being held. "Well, Its a good opportunity to enjoy them with Mei, don't you think?" Jamison looked over at Winston and smiled warmly. "Yeah... Snowflake is really gonna enjoy it, I already made some homemade fireworks, so she can see how special she means to me." Jamison leans over and picked up his suitcase and pops it open, inside was a giant mess, though instead of clothing, he brought large amounts of explosives and a giant rocket shaped firework. "This baby is gonna be the biggest BANG I ever done." He giggles madly as he hugs his explosive work of art.

Reinhardt looked concerned. "And...the explosives?" Jamison kept giggling. "Just a cautionary thing." Torbjorn closes the case and takes it away from Jamison. "OH no, I am NOT going to spend my R&R fixing your messes, I am taking this back to the ship!" Torbjorn said angrily as he leaves the room to place Junkrat's highly dangerous luggage back to the ship, The Team agreed to leave their weapons on this ship, since this was an R&R opportunity, and not a dangerous mission, much to a few of the member's disapproval of the situation that they'll be literally unarmed."... At least he is honest." Reinhardt stated to avoid the awkwardness that occurred.

Junkrat shrugged as he sets his firework with his clothing. "Yeah... I suppose, Oh that reminds me, I have to ask Mei when we'll be meeting 'er folks." Winston looked up at Jamison and looked surprised. "Wait... Jamison are you going WITH Mei?" Jamison looked at Winston curiously. "Well... yeah mate, She's my Sheila, plus she invited me."

All the men looked at Jamison in a very shocked manner except for Zenyatta who was meditating in his Zen state, he looked at each of them and tilts his head. "What...I got somethin' on me nose?" He scratches his nose curiously only to be approached by Winston. "Look, Jamison... Mei's parents are... a little picky, when it comes to who comes home with their daughter... and well..." Bastion added his two piece, whirring very bluntly. "Beep boop, dee doo, Vwee, Vhrooo..." Jamison snarled at Bastion. "OI, I AM NOT ALL THOSE THINGS... AT LEAST NOT WHILE ON BREAK!" Bastion shrugs his shoulders. "Beep boop." He turns his attention back to Ganymede who was dressed in a red vest by Bastion.

Zenyatta who was meditating on his bed, looked over at Jamison and offered his words of wisdom. "Jamison, as much as you don't take my advice often, but let me put it in words you may understand: Mei is harmony, life, and Compassion runs through her... You are Discord, madness, destruction and greed runs through you, you two work well together and are the Yin and yang, the Iris sees all in such ways, however when it comes to family, you may want to change for the better half of yourself." Jamison tilts his head at Zenyatta. "Say what now?" Zenyatta explained it more simply. "If you love Mei, I would suggest changing your manners for her, so her family can accept you rather then throw you out for being... well... you." Jamison thought about Zenyatta's words then came to a conclusion. "So... I have to...change myself to make Mei's folks... like me?" Zenyatta nods his head. "That is the basics."

Junkrat scratched his head. "Well... I could try... I'm gonna head out for a bit, I'll see ya blokes later." Jamison grabs his prosthetics and put them on, then hobbles out of the room, leaving everyone to look at Zenyatta. "Master... Perhaps you misguided him a little." Zenyatta tilts his head. "In what way, my pupil?" Genji rubs his head. "Your words have shown him wisdom, but don't you think he may... think of Changing himself not internally but more of his looks?" Zenyatta thought about this for a moment then came to a realization and said. "There is a Human term that is given in such moments as this... I believe the term is: "Oh shit.", however I have faith in Jamison, the Iris will watch over him." Zenyatta once again meditated as he lowered his head, leaving the others to look at each other nervously at the words.

Once Jamison leaves the room, he notices Roadhog still on the floor, still feeling the soft floor on his back. Junkrat notices two pieces of paper and reads them. One was from McCree and Tracer, saying they'll be exploring Lijiang tower markets, while on the other was from Jack and Angela stating they'll be at the Lunar museum at Lijiang tower. Junkrat shrugged his shoulders as he decided to grab something to drink. He opened the fridge to find an assortment of drinks and snacks all in Chinese. Jamison grabs a can of what looked like soda, closing the fridge with his foot.

As he was about to take a sip, Mei comes into the room, smiling warmly at him. "Ah Jamison, there you are, Here I got you something to wear for meeting my parents.." Jamison sets the unopened soda down and takes what looked like a suit. "Whoa, whoa... I can't wear this... its.. its a suit!" Jamison hated suits, from regular clothing to big shot politicians, it doesn't matter a suit is just asking for trouble no matter what profession. Mei looked pleadingly at Jamison. "Please Jamison, I don't want my parents to see you a bully like I did... I just want you to impress them." Jamison looked at the suit then thought of Zenyatta's words, he had to change for Mei, maybe he can change his whole persona... a little white lie can't hurt...can it? "Alright Mei, For you, I'll wear it." Mei smiled happily and hugs Jamison. "Thank you, now I'll meet you outside, there is a limo that'll take us to my home." She exits the hotel room, leaving Jamison to tilts his head. "Limo?"

Meanwhile in a base near Lijiang, A frail yet small woman was hovering through a Corridor accompanied by two slim yet muscular men. The men were covered in black ninja garbs, their arms, shoulders and legs covered in metal and their faces covered by an Oni mask. The frail woman enters a room filled with giant Omnics, all wearing Chinese warrior monk garbs, around their necks were prayer beads, and their heads were similar to that of China's legendary Sha Heshang.

"I see you have responded to my message rather quickly." Said the frail woman, as she looked up at the first Omnic who looked to be the leader of the other Omnics who's head resembles Guan Yu. "Your request is rather interesting, but my men are ready to destroy your enemies, If you have our payment." The frail woman chuckles deviously. "Of course." She snaps her finger and the ninja on her right goes first and opens up a briefcase filled with money. The Omnic examines the money then looked at the frail woman. "You have our service, The members of the Sha Heshang cult are yours to command, master." He and the rest of the Omnics kneeled to the ground, pledging their allegiance to the frail woman, who laughed diabolically through the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride to Mei's home was almost excruciating for Jamison. aside from meeting Mei's family, which was awkward enough without his team giving advice to change his ways a little, but he also had to wear this suit. The suit was very casual though the material looked to be expensive, followed by a clean white shirt, and on his human foot he wore a clean sock with a shined black shoe. Jamison was struggling in his suit a little as it was too tight on his body, despite being a little loose for him. Mei was sitting next to him comfortably in a red Chinese styled dress, red silk shoes included. She looked over at Jamison who looked very uncomfortable in his clothing.

She rests her hand on Jamison's prosthetic hand which was tapping restlessly against his prosthetic leg's knee. He turns his head and looked at Mei with a wary smile. "What's up snowflake." Mei smiles warmly at Jamison. "Are you feeling alright Jamison?" Jamison chuckles awkwardly. "Oh I'm alright Snowflake, just once I tear this damn Suit into pieces!" Jamison said with anger as he pulled his collar as if it was suffocating him. Mei giggled a little. "Just bear with it just for a few hours, then you can remove it when we get back to the hotel...And no, you are not going to destroy it." Jamison groans slightly but acknowledges Mei's orders.  
After a few more hours, Mei looked out the window and shook Jamison from his nap. "Jamison, we're here." Jamison spurs from his nap and shakes his head. "say wha- huh?... We're already 'ere?" Mei nods her head and points out the window. "That's my home." She said proudly.

Jamison poked his head out of the limo, his jaw dropped as he took one look of Mei's home. Despite Mei's humble lifestyle, her home was yelling rich. The building was gated around a wall, the entrance was only an archway with a security post attached to it. Beyond it was the main house which looked to be at least 1000 years old or more but repurposed for the 21st century with new paint and some modern technology for security reasons, there were three roads built with cobblestone, one leading to the house, the second one on the right leads to a garden with a growing blossom tree, the third road on the left leads to a small prayer building.

Jamison looked around wide eyed as they entered through the gates and into Mei's home. "Holy Dooley... This is your place?!" He asked quite shocked. Mei blushed lightly at Jamison's surprise. "Well, yes... My parents are both scientists and explorers... they retired when I joined Overwatch, but they're my influences for being a climatologist." She plays with her glasses a little as Jamison still looked around the place.

Once the Limo Stopped on the front doors and the driver lets the two of them walk out. Jamison looked to be sweating as he was walking step by step to Mei's home. Mei however looked to be calmed and collected as she rings the door bell. "Now Jamison... Just be calm, there is nothing to worry about." She smiles warmly at him, Jamison just put a lot of energy to make an effort to smile, though it only came out awkward. "Eh... Sure... Lets go with that."

Soon the door opened up. At the door was a well dressed yet very kind looking old woman, she wore a oriental woman's dress with her hair in a bun, she looked to be in her mid 60s with grey hairs mixed in with her black hair. She looked at the two and smiled warmly at them. "梅，它很好看到你. (Mei, Its so good to see you)"

Mei smiled warmly and hugged the elderly woman. 母亲，很高兴见到你，我很想念你! (Mother, Its wonderful to see you well, I missed so much!)" Jamison assumed the old lady was Mei's mother, scratching his head sheepishly. "Oh, you haven't aged a day Mei... You must teach me your secret." She teased Mei in a motherly tone. Mei chuckles embarrassingly. "You may not want my advice, Its... a little cold." Mrs. Ling chuckles for a moment then notices Jamison. "And whos this young man?" She eyes Jamison Curiously, he looked at her wide eyed and couldn't even make out a word. Mei looked at Jamison and placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. "This is Jamison Fawkes, Hes my boyfriend." Mrs. ling looked at her daughter surprisingly then smiled as she bows her head. "Welcome to our home, Mr. Fawkes." Jamison just stood there unable to even say a word to the old woman, as he was about to open his mouth she added. "please make yourselves at home you two, Mei Your father is in the living room." Mei smiles gently as she takes off her shoes. "Thank you, mother... Come on Jamison." She enters the house excited to see her father. Jamison took off his shoe, though it was harder since it wasn't loose like his normal shoe, this is why he hated suits, it was too constricting of freedom.

As Jamison finally wrestled the shoe off his foot, he took a few steps inside and looked around only to be amazed at what he saw. The inside of the house was much larger then it looked from the outside, there was a lot of priceless relics in cases, some old newspaper clippings hanged on the wall along with some paintings and random diplomas from some of China's major universities, the whole house looked to be painted red for the lunar new year, with decorations included.

As Jamison enters further deep into Mei's home, he notices Mei sitting on a lovely oriental couch talking with an old thin man who assumingly looks to be Mei's father. Mei's father was wearing a business attire and unlike his wife, he looked to be very serious and strict, time hasn't affected his age in anyway, he was at least in his late 60s by the looks of it, maybe earlier 70s, he has some renewed vigor on his face to make him look a little more younger, though crows feet and some wrinkles around his eyes, his hair was greyed out but leaning to a more silvery approach.

As Jamison approached with a slight limp from his prosthetic leg, Mei looked over and waves at him. "Father, there is someone I want you to meet." Mr. Ling looked at Jamison and stood up, followed by Mei, Mr. Ling eyes Jamison for a moment then looked at Mei for answers. "Who is this?" he asked sternly but quietly. Jamison clears his throat and opened his mouth to introduce himself as he extends his prosthetic hand to him, which was a big mistake. "G'day mate, Names Jamison Fawkes, I'm the guy whos Datin' your Sheila." Much to Mei's Shock, she looked at her father, who looked confused at what Jamison had just said. "You... are my daughter's boyfriend?" His voice sounded more stern and louder then earlier. "That's right." Mr. Ling scowled deeply at the man before looking at his prosthetic hand and takes it, squeezing it tightly that some of the screws pop out slightly. "Pleased to "make your acquaintance" Mr. Fawkes." Said Mr. Ling as he was trying to avoid murdering the poor Junker. Mei was trying to figure out how to diffuse the situation before it escalates any further.

Thankfully Mrs. Ling comes in with a tray of tea. "I brought some tea, you two must've had a long trip here." Mei sighs in relief as lets go of Jamison's hand, which was slightly crushed, despite the man's age and size, he had enough force to slightly crush Jamison's hand. "Yes, That would be lovely, mother." Mei said as she sits down next to Jamison as he was looking at his arm, while Mr. and Mrs. Ling sit across from them from their couch.

As the four of them enjoyed their tea quietly after an awkward moment of silence. Jamison decides to start the conversation to make good ends with Mei's parents. "So... Nice Place ya got 'ere." He said nonchalantly. Mr. Ling who was staring at Jamison for a while said sternly. "It was all earned by family for generations, we pride ourselves to being the best scientists and hard workers then many other people... Unlike some I know." He sips his tea calmly despite his glare at Jamison, who was feeling uncomfortable of the situation.

Mrs. Ling decides to try to keep the situation from spiraling any further. "Mei how is work with Overwatch, I heard they finally took care of that Talon problem they had." Mei smiles a little as she looked at her tea. "its been great Mother, I've been advancing on my research on the global effects of the weather, I am part of a more engaging team, Also about Talon, Jamison and I were part of the team that stopped those bullies from doing any more harm." She said proudly.

Her mother smiled warmly at the both of them, though only to be nitpicked by her Husband. "That's my girl, taking the initiative like a real Ling, but please daughter, don't give much modesty, I'm sure you done most of the work, unlike this man here." Mei looked a little nervous at how her father spoke about Jamison, who in turn placed his tea down on the tray. "What's that suppose to mean?" Jamison asked a little annoyed at Mr. Ling, who only scoffed at him. "Don't play dumb with me, Mr."Fawkes" if that is your name... Or should I call you by your real name, "Junkrat", was it?" Mei as stunned at her father's words. Jamison wasn't phased by it one bit. However as he turns his eyes to Mei who looked embarrassed, he decides to do something a little more selfless but dumb. "Sorry, Mr. Ling... But my name is just Jamison, I ain't this... "Junkrat" fella yer talkin' abou', besides, I'm a part of Overwatch like Mei." Jamison tried to bluff his way out before Mr. Ling decides to chastise his own daughter, ever since he started dating Mei, he did his best to make Mei feel special, make her smile and avoid making her sad, it hurt him to see his Snowflake hurt because of him, wouldn't be right for his conscious.

Mr. Ling crossed his arms. "Part of Overwatch hm?... Then tell me, exactly what is your position in the organization and don't try to lie to me, I know of all the positions of the organization AND military ranks, so choose your next words wisely." He said in a very rude manner as he didn't believe Jamison's fib, Jamison was sweating a little, realizing he doesn't know the Overwatch positions and ranks. He tried running his mind to think quickly then he blurted out. "Why, I'm the current leader of the Organization now!" Mei almost dropped her tea, Mr. and Mrs. Ling both gasped at Jamison as he falsely claimed leadership of the organization that hired him. Mr. Ling began to chuckle which then turned into a laugh, he laughed very loudly at Jamison's false position, then Jamison scowls and made more trouble for himself. "Ya don't believe me, ok then, Come to the Hotel where "MY" team are resting for the lunar new years festival, and I'll show ya that I'm a leader!" He stated loudly. Mr. Ling gradually stopped laughing and looked at Jamison. "Look Mr. Fawkes, I'll be honest, I don't believe you, my daughter has worked hard in her time with Overwatch to be the best scientist that she can be, and to be affiliated with you as a "girlfriend" well, I believe I can say that isn't going to happen, I forbid it."

Mei looked hurt at her father's words then Jamison spoke out. "Whoa, ya can't just say-" Mei stood up and placed her hand over his mouth. "Jamison, This... isn't your choice." Jamison blinked wildly as he was confused, he took her soft hand away from his mouth. "What?!" Mei rubbed her arm. "I have to listen to my father Jamison, its tradition... and He always knows what's best for me..." Jamison looked wide eyed as nods his head. "That is correct, in Chinese tradition, If the father doesn't allow his daughter to see a man he does not deem worthy, then you best look for a harlot, I am not going to let my daughter be with a fool." He said sternly as he grins.

Jamison's fists were shaking as he growls a little at Mr. Ling, he tried be calm and civil about this, he wanted to punch the old man's grinning face, but that'll just prove that he was right and he would be nothing more then a fool, and Mei won't be with him, Jamison decided to call his own bluff. "I'm tellin' ya, I'm a leader of Overwatch, not some fool, Ya can come on over and see my team, they'll tell ya otherwise." He said with false bravado. Mr. Ling rubbed his face as he glares at Jamison, then he smirked. "Very well... I'll take your invitation." Jamison went wide eyed. "What?" Mr. Ling chuckles. "You heard me, in three days there will be a feast in a restaurant called the dragon's den, I am going to add you and your team as my guests, so that I can meet your team of agents and see if they acknowledge you as leader, if that is the case, then I'll let my daughter see you and I won't interfere with any... "further" engagements you may have with her... However, If they say they don't acknowledge you, then I am right about you being fool, I want you to never come near my daughter, ever again... and I shall put a restraining order on you so that it stays that way, no excuses." He was very serious, even Jamison was unsure if he can successfully get the others to help him. "So... Do you accept these terms, Mr. Fawkes?" said tauntingly as he extends his hand.

Mei looked at Jamison worryingly as Jamison grits his teeth at what he is accepting and how much he is losing. Mrs. Ling couldn't do much to stop her husband as he was a very stubborn man when it comes down to challenges, though this determination is what attracted her to him. Jamison huffs and takes his hand, shaking it roughly. "Deal, mate." He said Threateningly. "Just know, I'm gonna prove ya wrong..." Mr. Ling Smirked and stated calmly. "We'll see about that, but as a saying goes for your kind... Once a Junker always a Junker, anyhow I believe you have overstayed your welcome, if you would kindly leave, please." Jamison grits his teeth. "Right... Thanks fer the tea, Mrs. Ling, Come on Mei, Lets go home." Mrs. Ling smiled at Jamison but then looked saddened as the two agents left their home as Mr. Ling escorted them out then leans his head near Mei's ear. "Remember Mei, You are a Ling, don't let anyone bring you down... Especially his kind." He said sternly as he saw his daughter get in the limo that brought the two of them here.

In the Limo heading back to the hotel. Jamison unbuttons collar grumbling to himself, Mei was upset as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry Jamison, I thought if you were seen as a reformed person, maybe my parents, especially my father, would like you..." She said only in a hushed tone. Jamison Sighs heavily as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. "It ain't yer fault Snowflake... I guess I went on the deep end just for openin' my big mouth." Mei shook her head. "Jamison, what are you going to do now, My father is a very stern man, and he never lets go of a challenge that easily." Jamison leans back and thinks for a moment. "I'll think of somethin'... But I think this... maybe the only time I'll say this... and you better promise not to say this to anyone Snowflake... I'm takin' Zenyatta's advice." Mei was shocked to hear those words, as Jamison never liked Omnics, nor would he ever take advice from one, to have him say this means he was serious. "What was the advice." Jamison breathes out his nose and said. "I'm gonna have to change myself... If not for your folks, then for you, I ain't gonna lose my Snowflake to someone like your old man... no offense." Mei teared up a little as she smiled, she calmly wipes the tears and puts her glasses on. "Alright then, What's the plan Jamison?" He looked at Mei and shrugged. "I dunno Snowflake... But I think Winston and the others might help." Mei nods her head as she leans against Jamison. "Well... At least its a start."

They sat at the Limo in quiet contemplation for the rest of the ride, unaware of them being followed by the a large truck, driven by a Oni-masked ninja, it's eyes glowing a malevolent red as it has its eyes on the two agents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lijiang market was bustling and full of life, every street corner was selling some priceless wares ranging from delicious food and delicacies to exquisite clothing and fine jewelry. McCree and Lena were strolling through the crowds, enjoying their time on their R&R. Tracer was zipping around, looking at the shop's wares with awe and interest, McCree was lagging behind as he was lugging large bags filled with either clothing or random trinkets, McCree could've swore she bought everything at every store, however he was wrong.

"Hey Len, you think you could ease up on the spendin' a little, I mean we're finally well-funded and all that, but do you have to buy everything that catches your eye?" McCree asked strenuously as he felt his hands being torn apart by how heavy the bags are, Tracer only giggled and pats his shoulder. "Aww, is the big rough and tough cowboy tired?" Tracer was wearing a big yet devilish grin as she said that, giving McCree the sign that she is going to make him pay hell. "Don't push your luck, little lady." He said grimly, Tracer just laughed and punched his shoulder, almost making him stumble and drop the bags, though he managed to stay on his toes. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, I got what I want, so we can go back home." McCree sighs in relief. 'Thank you, merciful god...' He thought to himself.

As the two made their way back to the elevator, Tracer glanced to her side and saw a tall yet elegant woman with a very recognizable mechanical arm. Tracer pulls on McCree's shirt, forcing him to stop and points towards the woman. "Hey, I think I see Satya, come on slowpoke!" She zips through the crowd before McCree could even utter a sound to respond, he sighs heavily and prays to himself.

Unaware of Tracer's approach, Satya was standing in front of a clothing store, which was famous for its design of dresses and top quality material, She was looking at a very lovely red dress with beautiful golden designs that spoke a story in itself, Satya suffers from an OCD condition that almost dictates that everything must be in perfect order. However, the dress, in her view, looked exquisitely perfect, though the price is something to question.

As Satya weighed her choices of going in and buying the dress or just go back to the hotel room, Tracer zips up behind her and hugs Satya. "Hey there love, cavalries here!" Satya shrieked as she was hugged, she looked over her shoulder to notice the trademark smirk of Overwatch's time displaced ball of optimism. Satya sighs in relief then pulls herself off Lena's hug. "By all that is orderly Lena, don't startle me like that." Her voice was articulate and somewhat commanding though friendly in a way. Tracer laughed heartily. "sorry about that Satya, it was just too good an opportunity to pass up." She looked over Satya's side and noticed the store she was looking at. "whatcha looking at?" She asked quickly. Satya turns towards the dress she was looking at earlier and crossed her arms. "I was looking at the dress in the store, though I'm trying to decide if I should buy it or not." Satya rests her chin on her left mechanical arm and continues to think, though Tracer was immediate with the answer. "You should definitely buy it, it'll look good on you." Satya looked at Tracer with a raised brow. "you believe so?" Tracer nods enthusiastically as she takes Satya's wrist. "Come on, don't be a sour betty, trust me." Before Satya can reply she was immediately pulled into the store. McCree finally arrived only to notice Satya and Lena entering the store. He mutters a little and sets the bags on the floor, uncramping his human hand and rolling his prosthetic shoulder making sure it wasn't pulled too much.

After an hour, later, the three agents left the market and headed back to the hotel to rest and try out their newly bought clothing and accessories. McCree was now holding more bags then he could hold as he almost swore he felt his arms falling off, while the girls were ahead chatting about random topics of interest. Suddenly they were approached by a group of five Omnics dressed up in ninja garbs with their faces covered by a demon mask, standing in front of their path. The three stopped in their tracks in front of the group, Lena clears her throat and approached them friendly like. "Excuse me, but you blokes are standing in our way, could we go around you or let us through?" The masked Omnics responded by grabbing their weapons and pulling them out, Tracer stopped in her tracks and quickly recalled back. McCree turned his head and saw another group of the same demon dressed Omnics surrounding them, weapons drawn. "I don't think They're gonna play nice Trace." Tracer nods her head. "No question." The men moved closer, gripping their blades with the intent of killing.

Symmetra placed her hands behind her, McCree noticed she was moving her hands around creating one of her security drones as defense. Tracer stepped back a bit more until she bumps into McCree. "Any plans love?" McCree nods his head. "Just one… Though you probably won't like it." The soon to be attackers kept creeping closer at the trio. "Don't care how you do it, we need to get out of this."

McCree chuckled slightly then hurled all the bags from one of his hands towards the group in front of them, causing one of them to slice it, though an array of clothing and trinkets covered them. Tracer groans in disappointment but takes the chance to blink up towards one of them and then knock her elbow against the first masked Omnic in her sight, the blow caused his face to break into pieces then fall back, disabled from the fight. The Omnics behind the trio charged at them, only to be distracted by another set of bags thrown by McCree, Symmetra sets up a small laser drone on the wall beside them and it spurs to life, it reacts accordingly at recognizes the Omnics as a threat then fires a beam of light energy at one of them, causing the intense heat to burn through the cloth armor and burn some of its circuitry. McCree rushed up to an Omnic beside him and used his prosthetic metal arm to bash its head in followed by a swift kick against the wall, breaking into pieces as the limbs fly apart. Tracer grabs one of the swords quickly as an Omnics rips apart the clothing. "Oi, I just bought that!" She shouted as swings the blade, clashing against the Omnic's steel body, then cutting through as it's upper body fell to the ground while the legs stayed on it's feet for a few moments before falling to the side. Symmetra was attacked by two Omnics though she gracefully dodged them as she swings her leg upwards, her foot colliding with the first Omnic's chin, then her drone turns it's attention towards the Omnic attacking it's creator, it blasts a beam of energy cutting down the Omnic without incident. McCree used his metal arm to block the assassin's blade as it tries its best to gain the advantage, however it soon fell to the floor as soon as McCree grabbed the blade and crushed it in his hand then sweeping the Omnic to the floor, followed with McCree lifting his cowboy boot and smashing it's face to pieces.

The remaining Omnics looked at one another and soon retreated, using acrobatic skills and maneuvers to give themselves distance. Symmetra dusts off her clothing making sure there wasn't any dust on it. McCree chuckled a little. "Well that was a waste of an ambush." As he looked over to Tracer, she was lifting her bought clothes from the ground and groans. "Great, that was money wasted." She muttered as she lifts a torn shirt, and broken jewelry. Symmetra walked over to Tracer and pats her shoulder. McCree sighs a bit as he looked at the Omnics that attacked them. "I don't know about you, but I think we should tell the others what happened here, these guys were armed for the sole purpose to take us down." McCree deduced as he removed one of the only intact masks from one of dead Omnics. Tracer stands up and breathes in deeply to relax. "You're right, no use crying over ripped dresses, lets head back to base and report to Winston of the situation."

The trio arrived back at the hotel room only to find everyone in the room talking one another, while Jack and Mercy covered in bruises, sat on the couch with icepacks and bandages covering random parts of their body. Tracer was the first to ask. "What in bloody hell happened to you?" Jack looked at Tracer with mild annoyance and asked. "Long story, but the short version is we've been attacked."

Mercy nods her head in agreement. "Ja, we barely made it out I have to say." McCree took off his hat and scratched his head. "So, I guess you already told Winston huh?" She nods at McCree's question. "Yes, we were waiting for you three to comeback so we can get a proper plan of action together."

Symmetra eyed the rest of the team as they haven't noticed the three come in yet, she looked at Jack and asked. "Does this have anything to do with our attack?" Jack raised his eyebrow. "You guys got ambushed as well?" Symmetra bobbed her head at the question. "That is correct, at least ten Omnics attacked us and three of them escaped, we managed to bring back some sort of mask, maybe you can tell us which crime faction this belongs to." Jack shakes his head. "Not until Winton knows you're here, I'll tell the others when we're all ready."

The trio understood Jack's motion to stay silent, better to explain to everyone rather than talk to each individual first. Jack leans back against the couch placing an ice pack over his eye. "Sheesh…can't believe it was an hour ago…" he mutters to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **ONE HOUR AGO**

Lijiang is full of attractions for many tourists and locals, most extraordinary area was the Lijiang space exhibit. The place was large, all the rooms are filled with relics of space travel and space shuttles of different models of over the years, even a history wall starting from the Space race to the colonization of the moon which ended badly. Jack Morrison and Angela Ziegler were taking a tour of the exhibit, much to Jack's point he wasn't much interested, Angela however was taking pictures.

Both agents were wearing some casual attire. Jack was sporting a tight black shirt with a, blue jeans and his combat boots. Angela was wearing a loose white dress with a long skirt, and white shoes.

It was the first time they went out in public without donning their gear, though it's a lot better than being on a mission almost half the time. As Angela was taking pictures of three astronauts the one colored in red had golden words reading "Hero" in Chinese, Jack was leaning against the door, examining his surroundings, being alone and carrying a gun has made him very paranoid, anyone can just walk next to him and stab him in the back, or better yet a sniper would have a shot at his head and blow his brains out, at least Jack had his rifle with him, though in this case all he had was his pistol hidden within his vest.

"Everything ok Jack?" Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Angela who had a concerned look on her face, Jack sighed heavily and rubbed his neck as he answered. "I'm just not used to being a civilian… at least not without a gun in hand." Jack's 76 persona has really affected him over the years, made him battle hardened, paranoid, and strict. Angela placed a gentle hand on his and said softly. "I understand Jack, you've been fighting all your life, but you need to let go of that and enjoy the moment, I know it's hard for you to let go of your training and your habits, just at least try, for me?" She grips his hand tightly as she smiled faintly at him. Jack conceded and chuckled lightly. "Alright, this is considered R&R, so I guess I can promise you that." Angela smiled, leaning up on his toes, kissing the soldier on his cheek. "Thank you, mein Soldat (My soldier)."

Jack and Angela continued their tour around the lunar exhibit for a while until they decided to relax outside where there were tables set up, nearby was a tea shop. Jack ordered some tea for Angela and himself then brought it back to their table. As they sat there, Angela enjoyed her tea as the rich taste and aroma dulled her senses, though Jack was quiet as he looked at his reflection from the soothing liquid. Angela noticed this then sets her cup down. "How's the tea?" She asked calmly as to avoid getting the soldier worked up for no reason. Jack looked up and chuckled warily. "Its fine, I'm just thinking about the team, that's all." Angela smiled softly. "Ja, I know what you mean, it's not like the old Overwatch team, but the spirit is there, it's quite refreshing to see some new faces." Jack shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, that's a given, ever since we took down Talon, I knew I'm not going to be around long, that near-death experience was almost a killer, I just want to live long enough to know that Overwatch will be looked after well, long after I'm six feet underground." He said in a nonchalant manner as he sips his tea. Angela chuckled a little. "What you say is both silly but true, you still got time to live, and if you die… well, I can always revive you." Jack smirks a little. "Let's not, hm?" They continued talking like this for a good few minutes before Angela decided to ask Jack to take a picture of her.

As Jack and Angela walked beside each other to explore the rest of the lunar exhibit, a large Omnic was overlooking at the two agents, glaring his eye at them. As Jack was taking pictures of Angela posing as if she was being a rocket scientist, the large Omnic walked towards them, unsheathing his weapon. As Jack was looking at the photos he took, Angela looked up from jack to see the giant Omnic lifting his weapon. "JACK, BEHIND YOU!" Jack looked up in surprise by Angela's scream then suddenly realized the Omnic was swinging down. Jack rolled out of the way of the crushing attack, as debris flied around and smoke covered the Omnic.

Jack picked himself up and saw the giant Omnic, he was as large as Reinhardt, carrying a crescent blade in his hand. The Omnic swung again, Jack once again dodged the attack. He reached inside his vest and pulled out his Magnum pistol and fired three shots at the Omnic, the Omnic stumbled from the bullets though it did not deter. The Omnic looked over at Angela then swung his arm at her, she ducks quickly and rushes over to Jack, helping him to his feet. The Omnic began to rush towards the two agents, his blade dragging behind for terror effect then swung upwards, Jack pushed Angela away but was caught in the blade's path. He was dangling from the crescent blade, gripping to the pole, the Omnic raised the blade again and smashed Jack against a few walls, a space shuttle and on the floor. Jack still had his grip on the weapon, he aimed his pistol quickly at the Omnic's head and fired another three shots, this time it damages the Omnic forcing him to kneel and begin a repair protocol. Jack pulled himself off from the weapon and rushed outside. Angela was calling back at the hotel to get back up, however to no avail. The Omnic finished its repair and chased after the two agents again. Jack gripped his pistol and fired one shot at the Omnic, getting his attention. The Omnic charges at Jack in full speed, Jack took the opportunity to quickly dodge to the side and let the Omnic tumble over the railing, though it looked like Jack won, he was soon caught by the Omnic's blade, pulling him to their apparent deaths.

As Jack was falling he gripped the Omnic's weapon and used his strength to move it against the tower wall, the blade sliced through the wall, but soon, traction begins to mount as Jack was holding on for dear life, hoping the blade would stick and his arms won't be torn apart.

Unaware down below, Jamison was helping Mei out of the limo, still a little down from the visit. "You sure Winston wouldn't min' Snowflake?" Jamison asked skeptically. Mei nods her head confidently. "Of course, Winston wouldn't mind helping any of us, besides we can't have your little lie turn into a giant problem." Jamison rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll ask him, 'sides I after this debacle I-" As Jamison was going to state what he was going to say, the sound of crushed metal then an explosion. Jamison and Mei looked behind them to see the Limo crushed by an Omnic, both in flaming wreckage. As the two looked at the scene a small crumble of debris falls on Jamison's face, forcing him to look up then grabbing Mei quickly as a blade lands on the ground, all dented and scratched followed by Jack, crashing against the floor face first, groaning in pain.

Mei gasped at the sight and quickly went to Jack's side. "Jack, are you ok!?" She asked in a panicked manner. Jamison pulled Jack on his back and saw he was bruised heavily. "Yeesh mate, you have a weird way of "dropping in" on us." is." Jamison chuckled madly as Jack, groans from the pun. "Just… shut up and Help me up." Mei and Jamison picked Jack from the ground, placing his both his arms around their shoulders. Soon Angela came out of the building. "Jack, are you ok!?" She rushed forward and began to examine his condition. Mei looked confused of the whole situation, suddenly the Omnic rose from the wreckage, damaged beyond repair and angrier. As soon as it took one step, Jack turned his head and moved his injured arm off Jamison, pulled out his pistol and fired one last round into the Omnic's head, this time the bullet pierced the Omnic's head, causing him to fall back dead. "Should've stayed down punk." He said hoarsely as he drops his arm and loosens his grip on his pistol. Jamison grabs his arm again and the team takes him inside the hotel to heal.

"Oi, Mate who'd you piss off?" Jack groans as he looked at Jamison. "I Have no idea… Maybe Winston might know… Right now, I need an ice pack, and my gun." With that said Jack was placed on the couch as soon as they arrived. Angela explained everything to the team who saw Jack's battered body. As soon as the report was given Angela went back to Jack helping him heal his bruises as she was resting from the ambush as well. After a few minutes, Tracer, McCree and Satya entered the hotel room and explained their situation. This was going to be one hell of an R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Things were tense back in the hotel, With Angela and Jack attacked then followed by McCree, Tracer and Symmetra's ambush, it would seem Overwatch are going back to work once again, much to the team's disappointment. Torbjorn has already brought the weapons in the room while Winston and Bastion are setting up the computer and 3-D projector. The rest of the team were basically prepping their gear and putting on their armor, Once the Winston sets up his computer he calls everyone to take a seat.

Once everyone was seated Winston cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming to this emergency meeting, I know all of you are disappointed that we cannot continue our relaxation, however, we have pressing matters to attend to that is important to ignore." The others agreed with one another. Hanzo spoke up. "So, who are these assailants then?" Jack now in his Soldier 76 armor was the first to speak. "From what I can gather from all that had occurred, our assailants were Omnics apparently." McCree nods his head and then added. "That sounds about right, 'cept the part where they were just taken down pretty easily." 76 crossed his arms. "Means they were trying to assess what they're dealing with."

McCree shook his head. "Doesn't seem like it, we were outmanned and outgunned, basically we were more unarmed then a deer, but we took them down." Zenyatta taps one of his hovering beads around his neck then spoke his mind. "Perhaps they were not Omnics to begin with." McCree squints his eyes at the monk. "what are you getting' at partner?" Zenyatta shrugged his shoulders. "These Omnics you describe are the same model type as me, however we are usually non-violent unless of course they have been hacked or they were created by a creator's design."

76 leans against the table. "Then what about the one that attacked us?" Zenyatta focused on 76 this time. "That I can simply explain, in my travels, I have encountered a clan… No, a cult of Omnics, calling themselves "The Sha Heshang cult", They are Omnics designed much like Reinhardt's armor, they were used as laborers and guardsmen during the Omnic crisis, However like the Shambali, they too looked for inner peace of what they are, though they are much like demons in human religion, they are all warriors looking for a fight, no sense of peace or harmony only destruction and greed, all the members of the cult carve their facial masks into that of Sha Heshang, instead of following the ways of redemption, they follow him as a demon, when Sha Heshang was a fighter and monk eater, the cult these days now are now an organized crime syndicate and Mercenaries to any who can pay the price, their leader was named after China's greatest warrior only to be used in such disrespect of his name, Guan yu, he is dangerous and not to be taken lightly, I have encountered him when he was attacking a village, sufficient to say the villagers were unharmed, but the village and I suffered great damage from that fiend… He has no emotion, no restriction protocol nor logic, only follows where the money goes, he is a demon incarnate for the iris, no doubt about that." Zenyatta finished explaining his knowledge then followed by McCree's response and question. "Huh… So we're dealing with a bunch of Omnic cultists… that's new, say Zen, you happen to know where this mask goes to right?"

McCree pulls the mask from under his poncho and placed it on the table for all to see. The Mask was designed that of a demon, its mouth open slightly with four curved teeth overlapping slightly in a interlacing fashion, the eyes were blood red and disturbing as if it was looking into your soul, and the small red horns attached to the forehead. Zenyatta checked his memory banks for such a design only to come up inconclusive. "I am sorry, in my knowledge I do not know which clan or criminal group would use such a mask, I am afraid I can not help you with this." Zenyatta bowed his head in shame, only to be patted by Genji. "It is alright master, We are still trying to learn who our enemy is, though the mask doesn't seem to belong in Chinese culture." Genji deduced as he examined the mask, only to be assisted by Hanzo. "He is not wrong, every nation has a folklore demon, but this mask resembles that of an Oni, a Japanese demon, and there is no clan or yakuza clan that would use this type of design, it would seem our culprit must be of Japan origin however, the next question is... Who is it?"

Junkrat was scratching his chest in boredom and then asked casually. "Well who'd we piss off in Japan?" Hanzo and Genji looked at the bomber and thought of his question, only to realize they haven't exactly pissed off anyone specifically in Japan as the Shimada clan had the most influence while the yakuza and smaller clans have little to no influence, at least not without the Shimada's notice. "That… is a good question." Genji said thoughtfully. Hanzo looked at the ambush victims. "Junkrat is right, the attacks could be based off anyone who we may have dealt with in the past, Winston has Overwatch still have any long living enemies?" Winston thought for a moment then shook his head. "Other than Talon, Vishkar, the remainder of the Red Brigade and the Los Muertos… We don't have any other enemies." Winston leans forward, interlocking his fingers and closing his eyes as he thought who was responsible for the attacks.

Junkrat looked at the others then decided to speak. "Uhm, on a lighter and off topic thin' 'ere, but can I be a temp leader… just while we're in china?" The others looked Junkrat as if he was crazy, well crazier than usual, Winston opened his eyes and looked at Junkrat. McCree was quick on his question. "Just why in tarnation would we let you be leader?" Junkrat leaned forward and smirked. "Cause I'm a charmin' fella." This caused most of the team, except 76, Mei and Winston to disagree on Junkrat's statement overlapping each other as they did. Junkrat only looked annoyed. "Bloody sods." Mei sighs heavily and then explained the situation. "… So, with Jamison's mouth we've been invited to the Lunar festival with my family and Jamison has a few days to prove to my dad that he is a capable leader, since he told him that." Mei finished her explanation as she looked at Junkrat who lifted his hands. "In my defense, I had to think quick!"

Winston removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. This was thankfully a funny situation though unfortunately for the wrong moment to say it. He sighs heavily and placed his glasses. "Alright… I'll allow it." Everyone in the team looked at Winston as if he'd lost his mind. Pharah spoke out strongly. "Winston you can't be serious… I mean, he is a junker, He might go crazy with power and probably blow us up in the process!" Zarya placed a hand on Paharah's shoulder and forced her to sit down. "I am not one to disagree, however we do not know unless we try… Besides, he go crazy, I crush him." She said in a deathly tone. Soldier 76 and McCree weren't took thrilled with the idea either. Lucio and D. Va however didn't see much problems with it. "I think we should let him do it, after all he may be crazy, but he isn't dumb." Lucio said in a lighthearted way with D. Va agreeing with lucio. "Yeah, He isn't a noob, I mean he has good aggro on keeping roadhog and he is a pro at keeping himself alive, so why not make him team MVP." The Starcraft champion giggled at the thought, though not being sarcastic about it. Roadhog and Mei were ok with junkrat leading just so long as his mental state for explosives doesn't send them to their deaths.

The others were staying out of it as this was Winston's decision and they'll stay by that, if they live long enough. Junkrat reaffirmed his request. "look, I ain't askin' to be leader, I'm askin' to be leader for only a couple of days… Winston, ya can still lead the team, just as… Second in command… I guess?" Winston wasn't trusting of the Junker's choice but when he looked over at Mei who was a concerned, he knew its best to keep his family together then separated. "Alright… I'll let you be leader… until after the lunar festival, after that, I'm back in control… deal?" Junkrat Smiled very widely and nods his head. "That's just enough time mate, so… As your official leader, I'd say we start by raidin' the Sha Heshang wankers at their base… Where ever that is." He said madly as usual. Despite Junkrat's rise to power, he did make a good point, start with the enemy they know to figure out who their real enemy was. Winston agreed with the plan. "Very well, for now we'll all rest and grab our gear before we head out, I don't know what we'll be expecting so, everyone, grab what you need and meet at the ship in one hour." The team dispersed.

Junkrat was being a little giddy at his temporary "promotion" though almost everyone was skeptical of Junkrat being leader for a few days, though give the guy a chance, maybe it won't be so bad. Mei smiled at Junkrat. "At least they'll vouch you'll be leading." Junkrat leans back against the chair and sighed heavily. "yeah, I just hope he takes all his words and shove 'em where the moon don't shine... Eh no offense on yer dad, Snowflake." Mei breathed out slightly to calm herself and shakes her head. "None taken, just try to be civil when we see them again… alright?" Junkrat nods his head. "Right… Right, I get it." Mei smiled warmly then walks over to her gear and prepares it for the mission. Junkrat sighed heavily through his nose as he wished he could just be himself, though he is only doing it for Mei. So he decided to himself, no more insanity, no more joking, and no more bombs when in public, just be "Normal"… maybe just avoid the suits, yeah that'll be enough for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Within the hour, Overwatch was armed and mobilized. As most of the team were upset at the fact they're back to work already after only one day of arriving to Lijiang, they were willing to get the job done anyway, the others were glad to be back in their armor especially Junkrat who was hugging his grenade launcher like a baby. Inside the transport ship Winston was setting up a 3D image of the Sha Heshang cult's monastery from Zenyatta's memory banks.

The monastery was built with similar stone and wood design of a Chinese monastery except for the mountain region it was built upon, the courtyard filled with Cultists being trained with their weapons, the smoke stacked factory where they keep creating the Omnics and a Mural of a demonic version of She Heshang, devouring a monk.

"Alright, so what's the game plan team?" D. Va asked, blowing her pink bubble gum and putting on her game face as she looked at the others. Everyone looked at Junkrat who was tinkering with his explosives until he noticed it was quiet, he looked up to see everyone staring at him. "What? I got somethin' on face?" He wiped his dirtied hand over his face to clean whatever was on him, though it only made his face look dirtier. Winston clears his throat and nudged Junkrat's shoulder, after a moment he finally realized he was playing the part of "leader". He looked at the screen and looked very confused for a moment.

McCree leans over at Soldier 76 and quietly said. "I told you, he ain't cut out for this." 76 shrugged his shoulders. "Either way, if he doesn't have a plan, Winston might come up with something." 76 said in a low whisper.

Junkrat cleared his throat. "I uh…I thin' I got somethin' mates." He said cautiously as he usually makes plans upon arrival when he and Roadhog were a duo of criminals, this is a strange feeling of taking charge of a whole team. "Well, don't make it in suspense, tell us." Zarya said impatiently as she crossed her arms, she looked very scary to Junkrat. Junkrat gulped down his fear then explained his plan.

"Ok, Ladies and gents, prepare to be amazed by my brilliant plan!" He said in a theatrical tone, the other team members weren't impressed. "Right… First off, I'd think we should make a distraction; knight, monkey, Roadhog, disk jockey, and I will attack uh…. Here!" Junkrat point's his finger at the mural, much to the other's confusion. Reinhardt tilts his head. "Exactly why should we attack there?" Junkrat chuckles madly then explains. "Cause mate, if these Scrap cultists are like Monk scrap here, then obviously if we destroy their mural, they'll all come after us, meaning plenty of scrap heads to the junkyard!" He smiled twistedly. Lucio rubbed the back of his neck. "Dang, that's… that's just crazy, I mean, it could work, though I'm not one to destroy another people's belief man." Junkrat shrugged his shoulders. "You just need to keep us alive mate, the rest of us will take on the scrap." Lucio shakes his head deciding to roll with it for now.

"Alright… with no further questions, we can take on a whole army of these Scrap-heads, though We'll just get tired as hell, so I'm thinkin' of sendin' soldier, monk scrap, Ninja-bot, ponytail, Sonic, an' Ana." Soldier 76 turned his head to his team, then leans forward. "Alright, What's the plan exactly?" Junkrat rubbed his chin as he looked on the map. "We'll have to take out the scrap makin' buildin' by the Mural, less of those things to deal with the better." Junkrat explained. Soldier 76 grunts a little before nodding sagely.

"That leaves the rest of you, I… Rightly don't know where to put ya, though if I had to guess, we might be swarmed by a large numbers of scrap heads, maybe a little air superiority would show 'em who's boss, eh?" Junkrat motioned to the others. Pharah crossed her arms, looking very angry though cooperative. "So, you want me… The only one with a jepack, to rain missiles down on the enemy?" Junkrat cackles. "That's the idea, but you ain't workin' alone… angel, dwarf, Classic scrap, Gamer chick, and Zarya are gonna provide ya support." Zarya was confused as she looked at the others. "No offense, крысиный (Rat), but we don't have jetpacks or other aerodynamic equipment." Junkrat cackles a little. "Well you'll be bombarding them wit' yer bombs, energy force stuff, or somethin' on the ship Sheila!" Torbjorn gets the idea. "Oh I see, you want us to drive the ship round and round delivering hell from above just to give you and the rest of the team some slack, not a bad idea actually."

Junkrat smirked deviously. "That's the plan, now We'll still probably need info on who's hired these scrap-bots… That leaves Cowboy, Sheila and Snowflake to get what we need and get the hell out, simple." He said casually. McCree was unsure of the situation. "You sure this plan is gonna work, cause if the head honcho figures what's going on, we're all in deep waters." Junkrat manically laughs. "listen, trust me, this plans gonna work… come on, this ain't my first time causin' mayhem after all." McCree wasn't convinced but stays silent about it.

Athena's voice echoes throughout the transport ship. "Now arriving at the Sha Heshang monastery, please all personal be ready for operation."

The team looked up and grabbed their gears. Junkrat was setting up his grenades until Winston walked over to him. "You seem pretty sure about this, aren't you?" Junkrat looked up at the gorilla scientist and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure as smoked scrap, 'sides what can possibly go wrong?"


End file.
